Young Lust
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: So what happens when you catch John Cena, Randy Orton, Jeff Hardy, Brooke Hogan and some friends in their beach house? Well i dont know, read and find out. PLZZZ R&R FORMERLY UNDER THE AUTHOR NAME OF HARDYZNO1GIRL
1. Hotties

**Author's notes/disclaimer:** I don't own jack! Don't sue me, coz even if you do you wont get much am broke, hey its Christmas wat did ya expect! Any who I don't own any of the WWE superstars or Brooke for that matter, only Mel and Jodie. They all belong to Vince and well Brooke's parents. Well you know the rest. Please R&R, its ma first fanfic.

x **_A_** x

Chapter 1 Hotties!

Brooke was lying perfectly positioned, waiting for the sun to tan her already golden skin, with her long blonde hair tied back into a messy ponytail, a Von Dutch cap slung on top of her head, with an iPod earphone in one ear, the other one supposedly listening to her best friend, Jodie, but really listening out for a hottie's voice. She was mid song, Kelly Clarkson, Miss Independent as a matter of fact, when she heard it. A slow, American, husky drawl.

'No, no, okay, I suppose, would do…' it stopped. 'Hot, holy hell she a hottie!'

'What? You need a girl, man!' Another one, softer, more boyish than the first. 'God she IS hot!'

'What are you guys jabbering on about?' _Boston?_ Brooke thought. 'Whoa! She's mine.' Brooke finally couldn't take no more, she sat up slowly in attempt to look like she was looking for the lotion bottle, but looked up to find three men she knew very well indeed, but they had never met her before. All of them in their twenties, all of them gazing down at her. She smiled sweetly.

'Could one of you boys rub this into my back?' Brooke fluttered her eyelashes slightly.

'Sure thing.' The blonde one, the one Boston boy, strike that West Newbury, the one with the gorgeously toned body, hidden under a football jersey, and big crystal; blue eyes, knelt down to help Brooke. As he rubbed in the white lotion, Brooke let off a soft moan. 'You like this?' He asked cockily, as the other two dragged three sun beds over the sand next to Brooke and Jodie, Brooke smiled.

'Yup, so what's your name?' Brooke knew exactly what it was, she knew quite a bit about him and his friends, lets just say she was a major chain gang solider.

'John. John Cena. You?' He said smoothly while running his hands over her soft back.

'Well Champ, you may know my Dad and my Godfather.' She rolled onto her back, smiling while propping herself up on her elbows.

'Them being?' John asked raising his eyebrows.

'Erm, Hulk Hogan and Vince McMahon.' She bit down on her bottom lip.

'No way! So you're the infamous Brooke Hogan.' He stood up and took off his jersey to reveal that oh so stunning torso that Brooke loved so much; she took her chance to look him up and down, and blushed when he caught her.

'Yup that's me. And, well you are the champ, that's the Legend Killer,' She said waving a hand in Randy's direction. 'And the _gorgeous_ kid over there with that boyish smile and vibrant green eyes would be Jeffery Nero _Hardy!_' Brooke almost whispered the last of her sentence.

'You a little bit of a fan, like?' John sat on the sun bed that Randy, 'The Legend Killer,'

Orton had brought him. 'Thanks Randz.'

'Little bit.' _If by little bit you mean HELL YEAH! Then yes, a little bit, _Brooke thought to herself as John lay down on his front.

'You gotta return the favour now.' John smirked as he threw her the lotion bottle, not actually expecting her to get up, but him, Randy and Jeff all sat there in amazement as Brooke straddled John's ass and applied the cool lotion to his muscled back. John turned his head to stick out his tongue while Brooke's hands slid all over his back.

'Who's ya friend?' Randy suddenly perked up, Brooke realised that Randy was the first to call her a hottie. 'You know, the brunette.'

'Who, Jodie?' Brooke asked.

'Yeah.' Orton agreed as Brooke slid off Cena and walked over to the iPod listening Jodie. She ushered Randy over and positioned him in front of her best friend, before returning to

sit on John's lap, his arm snaked over her shoulder. On cue, Jodie started yelling.

'Get the hell outta my sun, girl!' She open her eyes to see Randy staring down at her.

'Before I kick your… oh sweet Jesus!' She whispered off.

'Hey, I'm Randy-'

'Gorgeous Orton, I know.' Jodie watched, star struck, amazed as Randy sat in Brooke's place. Randy chuckled.

'HOLD UP! Why is Brookie sitting on Cena's lap?' Jodie sat bolt upright. Her eyes growing to the size of dinner plates. 'No way! This totally isn't happening to me!' She squealed. Jeff looked over to make sure that the sexually frustrated Orton hadn't already pounced on the poor girl. The charismatic enigma found the brunette gazing straight at him. _God, she's gorgeous, _Jeff thought to himself.

'Hey.' He blushed, _Man, he had only said one word to her and he was nervous._

'Ohmigoodgod!' Jodie started hyperventilating.

'What's wrong?' Jeff asked as both him and Brooke got up in an attempt to calm Jodie down, but were too late as she fell back from her seated position to smack her head on the sand below her. 'Shit.' Both Cena and Randy got up and attempted to help Brooke and Jeff.

A/N: ok so this is, like ma first fanfic, plz r&r and if possible plzzzz b nice x **_A_** x


	2. i missed you

**A/N: Same old, same old. Don't own anything, never did, never will.**

Chapter 2 

JODIE POV

I woke up in my bed, _I must have fallen asleep up here, _I thought, not remembering how I had gotten from the beach to my bed. I dragged myself off the bed and was walking down the stairs when I saw a blur of pink, purple, blue and green whiz past me. _Must be Nick and his mates again. _I continued down the stairs and reached the bottom when the front door swung open.

'Ya'll wearing clothes?'

'Oh shut up Terry.' His wife playfully slapped him on the black of his bandana wearing head.

'Aunty Linny!' I screamed running for the blonde lady. Linda and Terry had taken me and Mel in after both of our parents had died in a massive car crash.

'Butterfly!' We hugged for a good five minutes before Terry started shouting. He had walked through to the pool area to see if he could find Brooke and Mel. Well he found them. Linda and me walked outside just in time to see everything.

'Cena! Hands off my daughter!'

'SWANTON!' Jeff yelled from the balcony that joined all three of the girl's rooms.

'JEFF! NO!' Randy yelled as Jeff performed a Swanton bomb off the balcony and down into the pool, making one hell of a splash. He resurfaced to find Terry soaking wet, Mel and Randy half drowned, John and Brooke looking like they had both been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, and Linda and Jodie in fits of silent giggles by the patio door. 'I warned ya.'

Jeff climbed out of the pool and stood up by Jodie, trying to hide behind her. 'I, err, erm, MONKEY!' Jeff flew out of sight again, leaving Jodie in another giggling fit. _Explains the blurred colours,I_ laughed to myself.

' I'll kill that boy when I get ma' hands on him.' Terry said shaking his head and muttering to himself about the girls and wishing they were all back in kindergarten, something about life being so much easier then.

Jodie left the bunch downstairs to go and find Jeff. She walked up the stairs to find Jeff in her room, sort of waiting for her. 'Hey you.'

'Hey short-stuff, how you been?' Jeff giggled as Jodie cringed at the old nickname.

'I'll be find as long as you don't plan anymore sneak ups, Jeff,' she looked him straight in the eye, 'I nearly had a heart attack when I realised it was you, I didn't know what to do.'

'Sorry Jodes, but I saw your car the other day and I had to find you, I mean come on, it's been at least five years since I last saw you.'

'How did you know it was my car?' Jodie smirked.

'Come on Jodes, I bought that car for your 17th birthday. It's the exact same as mine.'

'Okay, good point. I missed you Jeffy.'

'I missed you too but, do me one huge favour, don't call me Jeffy in front of the boys. They'll never let me live it down.' He smiled sweetly as he hugged Jodie's small frame. Her head resting on his chest. Jeff looked up quickly, 'Can you still do a Swanton?'

'Err, hello, you taught me, of course I can – you thinking what I'm thinking?' A cheeky grin spread over Jodie's face.

'Yup yup!' The pair ran to the balcony and at the exact same time dived down to the pool below.

**A/N: I am still deciding whether I should bring Beth Britt into this or not. Hmmm? Please to do me what you think. Mwah mwah.**

x**_A_**x


	3. i swear i won't let u slip away again

**A/N: ya'll no the drill. Oh and I decided to keep Beth Britt outta this, she might appear later, but only as Jeff's ex. Have you people seen the woman that Orton is marrying! **

Chapter 3 

Jeff and the boys made their way home after a couple of hours, each one agreeing to meet up with one of the girls the next day.

"Jeff. Jeff?" Randy shook Jeff from his current state of deep in thought.

"Err, yeah man, what's up?" Jeff ran a hand through his colourful hair.

"Nothing man, I was just wondering what was up with you and that chick, Jodie?" Both Randy and John were looking at Jeff now awaiting his response.

"Well…"

FLASHBACK 

_Jeff ran through the halls of his high school, he didn't know why he was running, or what or who he was running from. He only knew that I had to keep running. Jeff sped around the corner before falling down, flat on his back. It took him a while to sort himself out but he eventually got up. It was then that Jeff saw what he had ran down. _

_A small girl with long chestnut brown hair that had blue streaks throughout that was slung back into a ponytail, around his age, maybe a few years younger, was sprawled out on the fall below him. Jeff stood for a few moments taking in her appearance; small frame, a tightly fitted white tank top that read "I've seen road kill with faster reflexes than you!" and a black rara skirt that short just above her knee, and black buffalo trainers. _Had she been running as well? _Jeff thought to himself seconds before the head cheerleader and her peroxide followers came screeching around the corner._

"_I'm gonna kill ya Jodie, you skank!" The tall blonde stopped in front of Jeff who was stood protectively over the unconscious girl. "Oh Jeff, erm, hey." The girl flustered._

"_Heather, what do you want?" Jeff asked curiously as Heather attempted to edge around Jeff to get to the girl._

"_Nothing, just to see my best friend, ya know, Jodie." She said with a smirk as she pointed as the girl on the floor._

"_Yeah right, and that's your real nose." Jeff muttered as he picked Jodie up off the floor. "Now shift outta my way before I get real pissed off." They all moved out of his way as Jeff carried Jodie straight to the nurses office, his second home. _

_In his arms, she opened her eyes and whispered softly, "Thanks."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"And, well I've known her since then." Jeff sighed opening to door to their rented beach house, walking through to the living room and flopping down onto the huge sofa.

"What did the cheerleaders want with her?" Randy asked as John threw him a beer from the kitchen door. "Cheers."

" Jodes was a bit of a misfit, had just joined the school, didn't have any friends and was a bit of a wild child. Cheers." Jeff caught his flying beer, before being hit in the head with a packet of skittles. "Ouch, anyway, Heather, the Queen skank of Skanksville just didn't like lil' Jodes and decided it would be fun to make her life a living hell." Jeff chuckled to himself. "But Jodie kicked her ass all over the cafeteria the next week."

"Seriously? She doesn't seem the ass kicking type." John said from his position of leaning against the kitchen door.

"Oh she kicked ass. She's a bit like Amy, come to think of it." Jeff chuckled again. "Well ladies I'm off to bed. Night." Jeff climbed off the sofa.

"Whoa! I am not a lady." Randy choked on his beer.

"Yeah, yeah. Put the handbag away Orton." Jeff yelled from the stairs as he headed up to bed. He climbed into his bed and looked over to the nightstand. He gazed over his favourite picture, the only picture he took everywhere he went. It was of him, Jodie, Matt, Amy and Shannon. All of them were packed into the hallway of their high school (**A/N: I know they all didn't go to the same high school but it just fits for the story, thanx, x A x**) at one of the dances, but this one had been special, the gang hadn't normally gone to these dances but that night they crashed the school with toilet roll, spray paint and water balloons. Of course, Jodie had gone after Queen Bi-atch as soon as she walked through the door, pouring the entire contents of the punch bowl over Heather's head. That was why there was a big pink stain on the front of her white tank top. Jeff smiled in the darkness remembering how tightly she had clung to him as she slept on the way home in his car. "I lost you once babes, I swear I won't let you slip away again." Jeff whispered to himself before drifting off into a deep sleep, happy that he had found her again.

**A/N: Okay then, what do ya think. I really like hearing from ya, even if it's just to say you've read it. I am trying to update as soon as possible but I have to share this crappy computer with 3 other people that are all bigger than me. Never mind, I'll try my best to update within the next few days**.

X **A** X


	4. A sign of things to come

A/N: I got an A in graphics! Ain't ya proud. Ah well, you know that I'm not a McMahon so I don't own anything that you've seen before.

Chapter 4. A sign of things to come.

"Jodie get your ass outta bed!" Brooke yelled, from somewhere outside of the covers that Jodie had wrapped tightly around her body.

"Nope."

"JODIE GET UP NOW!" Mel started pulling at the covers.

"No, no, no, no, oh and NO!"

"Jodie, don't make me get it." Jodie's head immediately popped out from the covers.

"You wouldn't dare." Jodie's hair half covering her face, staring down a smirking Brooke.

"Right, that's it! I'm getting the hose!" Mel began to walk out of the room.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Jodie sprinted past Mel nearly knocking her down.

Mel and Brooke joined Jodie in the kitchen a few minutes later. Both of them falling into fits of giggles when they saw her.

"What?"

"Have…. have you looked…. in a mirror yet?" Brooked managed to say in between her giggles.

Jodie walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Seconds later she screamed causing Mel and Brooke to laugh even harder.

"She's gunna kill Jeff." Mel whispered.

* * *

Jeff climbed out of the back seat of John's latest rental. 

"I hope ya know that Jodie is gunna have your head when she finds out what you did to her." John chuckled as they pulled off the driveway.

"Yeah, she's gunna be mad." Randy flipped through different radio stations in the front passenger seat.

"Nah, she'll love it deep down." Jeff smiled as he pulled out a packet of skittles and began to pop them into his mouth while staring out of the window.

A few minutes later Randy spoke up, breaking the silence between the men.

"Ah Jeff, she's doesn't look happy to me." Randy pointed to a fuming Jodie who was standing, still in her pyjamas from the night before.

"Oh crap." Jeff ran a hand through his colourful hair as he got out of the car. "Jod-" Jeff started.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy I am gunna kick your ass all over that beach!" Jodie yelled as she tackled Jeff to the grass beneath them.

"Guys! A little help please!" Jeff managed to say while he attempted to hold Jodie's hands away from his face and hair.

"Man, I warned you not to mess with a girl's hair, but do you listen? Do ya hell."

"Randy's got a point you shouldn't have dyed her hair purple." John said trying not to crack up.

"Arr, thanks guys, thanks a lot." Jeff managed to roll Jodie over onto her back. "Woman! Are you finished with your little hissy fit? Good, now I like ya hair it suits ya. Now get ya ass up them stairs, work ya magic and get ready for the beach."

"One question."

"Shoot." Jeff answered as he pulled Jodie up to her feet.

"Is it manic panic?"

"Maybe."

"I hope you know that I am going to dye your hair black and shave your eyebrows and your legs in your sleep." Jodie stalked away, back into the house.

"See guys I told ya she'd love it." Jeff smiled walking past an amused Randy and John.

"Don't you guys get any ideas from him." Brooke leaned against the front door frame.

"Yeah, because we aren't as soft as Jodes." Mel grinned evilly.

* * *

"Jodie are you ready yet?" Jeff whined at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Patience, dear Jeffery, is a virtue." Jodie said as she walked down the stairs in black surf shorts, a purple bikini top, with her newly purple hair pulled back into a messy bun.

"Lets go baby girl!"

The pair walked out of the girl's beach house and down the steps that led to the beach. The beach had always been Jodie and Jeff's favourite place, and Jodie considered herself lucky to be living less than ten metres away from sand. Jodie lay down on the blanket that she had brought with her while Jeff hunted around in his backpack. After about five minutes Jodie got the giggles as she looked over to Jeff and saw that he had his head in the bag.

"Jeff, what, in the name of god, are you doing?"

"Skittles. Lost the god damn skittles." Jeff grunted from inside the bag.

"Here, have mine." Jodie threw him a bag of skittles, which he caught with one hand, even though his head was still in the bag.

"You coming in the sea?" Jodie said standing up.

"Yeah, I'll be in there as soon as I've finished these skittles. You go on." Jeff said opening the bag too quickly causing it to rip and skittles fly in all different directions. "Oh crap." Jeff whined.

Jeff watched happily as Jodie walked down the sand and entered the water. He saw some guy swim over to her. The guy started talking to her and that's when jealousy swarmed over Jeff's body.

Jodie started laughing at the chat up line this stranger had just pulled.

"That bad, huh?"

"I'm sorry but you really need to quit with the bad lines, how about trying 'hi my name's-' hold on what is your name?' Jodie asked tilting her head to the side, trying to remember where she had seen his face before. He was without doubt familiar, he had a gorgeous body, alot bigger than Jeff or Matt, or any of the wrestlers she knew. And he had big brown eyes that most girls could fall into deep trances in, but not Jodie.

He had the same big brown eyes. This stranger was reminding her of him. The one man she was promised she'd never see again.

Jeff saw that Jodie was getting nervous, slightly afraid. He could tell easily, she was holding her left shoulder with her right hand, and was rubbing her left hand over the scar on her right side. Jeff got in the warm water and swam out towards her. Jodie was sat on a little man mad platform, kicking her feet gently in the water.

"Jeff!" She yelled when she saw him. She looked absolutely terrified now, she was shaking slightly and her breathing was wobbly. Jeff jumped up onto the platform and sat behind Jodie so that she was sat in between his legs. She lent back, leaning her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat, drumming steadily behind his ribcage. While she sat she began tracing her hand over his tattooed calf. She was felt safe here, now, with Jeff to protect her.

"Hey Jeff." The stranger spoke up, this made Jodie feel slightly better, if said stranger knew Jeff than she would be safer.

"Whoa Danny is that you? Hey man, how you been?" Jeff began talking to this Danny.

"I'm fine just gone through the year from hell, and I've got my girl for the summer. How about you?"

"Well I'm signing back with the WWE for a trial period, this little one here," Jeff said tickling Jodie.

"I am not little!" Jodie protested.

"Ya right, you aren't small, ya fun sized. Anyway, I just met up with Jodes the other day. I've the little rebel since high school. Anyway Jodie "

"JODIE?" Someone yelled from the beach.

"I think that's Brooke and Mel, come on we better go. See ya later Danny." Jodie said quickly as she slid off the platform and back into the water.

"See you later Danny." Jeff jumped back into the water and swam on to catch up with Jodie, who was now running up the beach towards the two girls.

"Jodie." Mel and Brooke had been crying, mascara stained their cheeks. Terror spread across both of their faces. And blood, blood splattered their t-shirts.

"Its him. He's back." Jodie whispered.

**A/N: Oooooooohh! Look at that, I have a little cliff-hanger for ya! Not really a big one but there you go. Enjoy, R&R and chill. **


	5. i'm back

**A/N / Friendly notice: Parent's evenings suck! School sucks completely. Ahhhh, my graphics result was the 3rd highest in the year! Whoop whoop, do a chair dance for me.**

Chapter 5. I'm back.

Mel and Brooke stood by the door of Jodie's room as the small, purple headed girl rushed around her room muttering to herself.

"I knew it. As soon as I saw that Dom guy, I knew it was a sign. Tell me again what happened." Jodie demanded as Jeff sat down on her bed. Jodie stood still.

"Well…-

_FLASHBACK_

"_Hey baby." _

"_Hey Johnny, what are we doing today?" John wrapped his arms around Brooke from behind her. It seemed to others that they were moving a little fast, but to them everything was perfect. Like one of those, love at first sight moments, John knew he was at his happiest when he was with her._

"_What ever you w-"_

"_BROOKE!" Mel yelled from the living room, before Brooke had even moved an inch she knew it was him._

_He was back._

_Brooke raced through into the living room and there he was. Poor Randy had been knocked out and Mel was knelt over Randy in an attempt to protect him. Pleading for her life as well as Jodie's._

"_Please Jodie isn't here. You don't love her. Just leave her alone please." _

"And what makes you think I'll do that? Hmm? Just because rainbow boy is back in her life doesn't mean I'm going to let her go. Quite the opposite really. If I can't have her no one can." He snarled before leaving. Brooke stood in horror as she spotted the blood seeping out of Randy's head and into the carpet.

"_Call 911. John now!" Brooke took control; poor Mel could hardly speak now, her clothes splattered in scarlet blood. "John, you go with Randy to the hospital we have to speak to Jodie." _

_John could only nod in agreement. The man he had seen was supposed to be someone he and Randy could trust. Story lines on air were fake between him and the boys but this, this was far from fake._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

And that's when we came looking for you." Brooke finished.

Jodie began moving again, she knew what she had to do. She had to give him what he wanted. She couldn't risk Jeff's safety. It would kill her to see her best friend in harm's way.

"Well girls you know what I have to do." Jodie sighed as she pulled on her black combats and her black Triple H hooded jacket on.

"We know girl but you can't go alone." Mel started as Jodie pulled her hair up into a messy bun again.

"No! I can't let you go. Look what happened last time, if it wasn't for me Jenna wouldn't be six foot under. And I refuse to let another friend go to his death sentence." Jodie finished pulling out the six-inch blade from her bottom drawer. "Tonight he gets what's coming to him." She placed the blade down the back of her jacket, safety tucked in between her shoulder blades.

A/N: I know it's short and all but it's all about the drama. Keeps ya'll on ya toes. Luv ya lots like jelly tots! R&R, I love to hear from you

x**A**x


	6. Hello again

A/N: My Internet is broken, and will be for a while. So updates will only be on a Thursday when I use my fabulous friend's (Laura) computer. Any way no other news, I have still not magically turned into a McMahon, therefore I own nothing.

**Chapter 6. Hello again.**

Jodie slipped out of the house while Jeff was arguing with the girls on whether they should follow her or not. The girls knew that Jodie had to do this alone, but they also knew that Jeff was incapable of staying at home and waiting for her return.

Jodie flung her bag into the passenger seat of her 2002 black corvette, exactly the same as Jeff's, down to the spill of blue manic panic on the floor. She pulled off the driveway and waited till she was at the end of the street before revving up the engine.

Jodie had learnt how to drive from Jeff and of course drove like a maniac, but today she easily dodged on coming traffic and zipped down the highway quickly. She pulled into the parking lot of the arena. She knew would be working. Jodie distracted the guard informing him of a fight between wrestlers, and waited until no one was around before slipping into the backstage area.

She walked past catering and a few offices and locker rooms. She even saw old friends, but she kept her head down under her hood. They had not seen her. And that's when she seen it. The door that marked her destination. She leant back against the wall for a while and waited until the hall was clear and making sure he was the only one in the locker room.

Jodie walked into the room, closing the door behind her quickly, she scanned the room before hearing running water. He was in the shower but wouldn't be long, past experience told her this. She could calculate his every move. She was sure he'd only have a towel on when he walked out and that he wouldn't even look in her direction, where she had currently sat herself on the sofa.

And Jodie was right; he walked out of the bathroom in only a towel. Jodie felt her heart go weak. It always did when she saw him, but her mind screamed what she had to do.

"Well aren't you gunna say hello?" Jodie asked smiling to herself when he jumped.

"Hello again." His voice was always much softer when he spoke to her. His piercing blue eyes travelled over her body. In two quick strides he was stood in front of Jodie. "Get up." He ordered. She would do what she was told for now, just to keep him happy until she had what she wanted.

She shuddered when his cool hands touched her neck. His hands traced down her body to the hem of her jacket that he threw off over her head. Jodie kept his gaze within her own, she refused to look away, it would break her character. He would see that weakness and destroy her. A single tear rolled down her cheek as he applied pressure to the scar on her right side. But still she maintained her gaze.

"Why did you hurt Randy?" She questioned, knowing immediately that she had asked too quick and knew that, for the one mistake, she was going to pay.

"Because I am the game. And no one messes with me." He quickly walked over to the bench, and that's when Jodie saw it. The sledgehammer. Stained with Randy's blood, and now swinging towards her head.

**A/N: Short again I know but it's dramatic something or other. Just be happy that ya getting 3 chapters in one night. I'll have more for next week. Luv n hugs.**

x**A**x


	7. the plan

Jodie woke up, dazed and confused. She had no idea where she was or what she was doing. That was until her head began throbbing. She could feel the blood pumping around her brain with every breath she took. She attempted to sit off and then realized where she was. The back of a limo.

The limo was parked in some warehouse parking lot. This was never a good thing with Paul. Jodie composed herself, taking in deep breaths, closing her eyes and humming to herself. Her eyes snapped open. Did he find the blade she'd hidden? She checked. No, it was still safety tucked between her shoulder blades. Where was her car? If he touched her car, then she would really cause him pain.

It was around three in the morning when the limo door swung open to reveal a tall, strong, huge man, with tanned skin and caring eyes. Behind him stood an older man, his white hair and charming grin gave him his character.

"Hey Jodie. It's going to be okay. I swear." Dave soothed. "You know the plan." Jodie nodded and smiled.

"Yeah girl, we'll get you out of this mess, I promise." Ric smiled. "We'll try not to hurt you, but I know you can take the bumps – here comes Hunter."

"What the hell are you doing with her, I said go get her, not ask her about her life story!" Hunter yelled swinging the sledgehammer along with him as he strode out of the warehouse and grew closer to the car.

Jodie freely climbed out of the limo before Dave grabbed her right arm, while Ric grabbed her other. "I can walk by myself!" She spat at them.

"Oh, touchy, ain't ya." Hunter teased. "I should kill ya right here, but you know that wouldn't be any fun." Dave and Ric threw Jodie through the warehouse door, landing on her knees, she bit down on her lip to try and stop herself from squealing in pain. The floor was hard, cold concrete. Hunter kicked her back, forcing her to fall flat on her face. "Beat her." This would be the beginning of the plan.


	8. why me?

**A/N: Well hellooooo there. My dad just brought in a brand new computer!**

Dave began the beating on Jodie, using only his fists to beat her down. He wasn't like Paul at all he wouldn't normally hit a girl, but the situation was different with Jodie and Hunter. It was kill or be killed. Dave was fair though he didn't need an equalizer to take out his opponent. Hunter sat back and watched with a sly, evil grin on his face.

_It's her own fault, _he told himself, _shouldn't have left me for rainbow boy, I wouldn't have been forced with Stephanie other wise, it's all her fault._

Dave backed off from Jodie giving himself a few seconds to breathe and her. Ric took over after a few minutes. The beatings went on, back and forth for at least an hour, before Hunter held up his hand. Immediately the men backed off leaving Hunter alone with the bloody mess on the floor.

"So have you learnt your lesson, yet?" Hunter smirked as Jodie pulled herself to her feet.

"And what lesson would that be?" Jodie wheezed out, trying to ignore the throbbing pain in her head, and her dislocated shoulder. She regained her composure, and with a god awful _pop! _She popped her shoulder back into place.

"Idiot." Hunter swung back his fist, expecting it to connect with the side of her face, but that however didn't happen.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Jeff was pacing around the girl's living room, Randy and John had returned from the hospital with only a concussion. John paced along with Jeff. Brooke was sat staring into space, thinking, trying to communicate with Jodie, trying to sense her.

It was a power all the girls had grown up with, they could sense pain, they could sense where each other was and they knew when they were needed. Brooke got up leaving the boys in the living room, she headed straight into the kitchen, where Mel was sitting with Randy. She had her head resting on the palms of her hands, staring into space, the same way Brooke had been before.

"Can't sense pain." Brooke sighed jumping onto the kitchen bench not noticing Randy.

"I can sense her, but she doesn't need us quite just yet." Mel replied standing up to make more coffee, forgetting about the concussed Legend Killer.

"What do you mean, you can sense her?" Randy asked, causing both girls to jump.

"Erm- Ah well, since we were little, me, Brooke and Jodie have been able to sense each other's whereabouts and pain. I think that covers it." Mel said chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"Cool." Jeff said from the kitchen doorway. John at his side. "So that's what she was doing throughout her math classes." Brooke laughed.

"Not if the hot assistant teacher was there." Brooke smiled.

"What did she say he was called?" Mel asked.

"Mr Oh-so-gorgeous Adams?"

"That's the one."

_**And back with Jodie…**_

"Idiot." Hunter swung back his fist, expecting it to connect with the side of her face, but that however didn't happen. Jodie caught Hunter's flying fist, and flipped him over her back. Sprawled out on the floor and completely dazed from what had just happen. Hunter groaned. Jodie sat on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor, normally Hunter would have been able to move Jodie in a second, but he had landed on his leg in a weird way and couldn't move it. It didn't help that Jodie had noticed this and was using of her weight to keep his arms down.

"I've got one question. Why?" Jodie wheezed out, almost sure she'd broken a few ribs.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked trying to move Jodie from above him, but failed.

"Why did you use me to get to Jeff? Why did you hurt Randy? Why in God's name did you sleep with the lowest form of scum on the on the planet. And, why me?" Jodie whispered off, starring straight into Hunter's cold eyes. (**A/N: I do actually like** **Stephanie, but it works that Jodie hates her. A**) Looking deep inside for any love, anything that resembled a conscience, a heart.

"I went out to use you against Jeff because you were his best friend, you still are. You are his everything. You never could see how much he loves you. He had Trish, the one thing in the world I desired. So I took the one thing in the world that meant more to him than his life. You." Hunter looked away from Jodie sighing.

"But, what about Randy? Why Steph?" Jodie asked in disgust remembering the night she had walked into Hunter's locker room to find him in the shower with her.

"Randy was there, wrong place, wrong time. It would have been Melissa if it wasn't him." Hunter said bluntly. " I went with Stephanie for a few reasons, she's the boss's daughter, head of creative, more money than God. You despise her."

"Why me?" Jodie whispered.

"Because I love you." Hunter said leaning forward and kissing her softly.

**A/N: Somebody please tell me if they actually like this or not. Its getting quite lonely in a review box thing.  : ( x A x **


	9. One week

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in what feels like years but I've been busy on other stories, BEHIND EVERY MAN IS A WOMAN ROLLING HER EYES and DARKENED LOVE. Give em a read. **

**Chapter 9 One week.**

"Because I love you." Hunter said leaning forward and kissing her softly. His lips brushed against Jodie's. _Damn I've missed this. _Jodie thought as she pulled him to his feet. "Give me a week, I prove to you that I love you." He pleaded with her eyes. It was his skill, it was her weakness.

"One week?" Jodie asked. "Seven days?"

"One week, if you can't see how much I truly love you than I'll leave you to get on with your life." Hunter said, near whispered.

"No more sneak attacks, you'll leave Mel and Brooke out of this. And Jeff, you won't hurt Jeff." Jodie whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Blood running from her head down onto her white tank top.

"I promise." Hunter kissed her tears away. "Come on. I'll take you home." Paul picked her up and carried Jodie out of the warehouse. The limo was absent from the parking lot, Dave and Ric had used it to get back to the hotel. Jodie cradled her head in Hunter's neck. He limped slightly as he walked, finally reaching the back seat down of his red hummer. He opened it and lay Jodie down. He looked over her now sleeping body. Her newly purple hair was pulled back into a messy bun. She was different from the last time he saw her, she was cocky, she was quite before, and she had been shy. He closed the door and opened the front door, climbing in and starting the engine.

Tomorrow would be day 1. Tomorrow, he would only have six days left to win back her heart. He be damned if he didn't succeed.

He'd be damned if she went back to Jeff Hardy.

**A/N: I am sooo sorry for this being so god damn short, really I am. And I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Ama go on strike till I get some reviews. All am asking for is three lil reviews. Just 3. It is now 3:15 am so I'm off to catch sum beauty sleep, x Abbey x.**


	10. Day 1

**A/N: Call me butter bcz I am on a roll! I've updated this and darkened love today. Go me! Still no sign of me turning into a McMahon any time soon. Review this will ya, x abbey x.**

**Young Lust Chapter 10. Day 1**

Jodie awoke in a familiar bed, but it was not her own. She pealed the heavy blankets away from her throbbing body. Her brain pounded in her skull as her eyes darted around the room to try and inform herself where she was. What time was it? The late morning sun shine poured through a crack in the heavy drapes at the window, leaving a line of light on the bottom of the bed and on the floor. Was she in danger? She didn't know. Was she even in the same state as she had been before she fell asleep? Only time would tell. She lay back in the comfy four poster bed, with a heavy sigh. Had she been kidnapped? She didn't feel as if she was been held against her wish. Why couldn't she remember how she got here? She closed her eyes, trying to think hard. Who was it that owned this house? This house that felt so familiar, so comforting. Why was she here? Then she remembered. Oh, she remembered everything now.

_FLASHBACK TO THE NIGHT BEFORE…_

"_One week, if you can't see how much I truly love you than I'll leave you to get on with your life." Hunter said, near whispered._

"_No more sneak attacks, you'll leave Mel and Brooke out of this. And Jeff, you won't hurt Jeff." Jodie whispered, letting a tear roll down her cheek. Blood running from her head down onto her white tank top._

"_I promise." _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Jodie sighed again. She felt around the side of her head, as she suspected she found a lump, about the size of a small child's enclosed fist, caused by the shot to her head from the great equalizer at the hands of the supposed King of Kings, a man who claimed to love her. To tell her that he loved her, he had to beat her. This wasn't right. But she deserved it, right? She lay for a few more minutes before heaving herself out of the bed. Her toes curled as her bare feet hit cold, hard wood flooring. She walked over to the full length mirror inside of Hunter's walk in closet. She had her white tank top on; her own blood had dried to the material. Her pants had been taken from her; she spotted them, neatly folded over the back of a chair. She stood in her top and her boy shorts that she always wore. She sat cross legged on the floor, her head in her hands. She stared into the space before her searching in the depths of her mind for a hint of Mel or Brooke.

After a few moments she jumped back up to her feet, forgetting the night before, causing a fiery pain to shoot up her left leg. She cursed out loud. Well at least Mel and Brooke were okay. Jodie hobbled back into the bedroom. Hunter sat on the bed, looking at her, watching her every move. He saw her limp. He stood up and before she could protest, he swept her off her feet and into her arms. She buried her head into his chest knowing he could power over her any day. She only had speed over him, and with a bad leg, she was going no where without help. Hunter carried her through the upstairs of the house and into the master bedroom that connected to the room Jodie had slept in, and out through the open French doors, onto a balcony. Jodie's favourite place in the house. He lay her down on the day bed he had pulled out for her. Being careful of her leg and the other injuries she had accumulated from the night before, at his hands and the hands of his men. All in all, she suffered on his orders.

"Thank you." Jodie whispered as he moved the bed to face her favourite view. Hunter disappeared into the bedroom, returning seconds later with a soft fleece blanket on seeing goose bumps form on Jodie's bruised arms. He wrapped it round her, pulling a red tray from the glass table. He placed the tray on her lap in front of her. Jodie looked over the tray. One plate held her favourite breakfast; scrambled eggs, salmon, all on toast. The glass held fresh apple juice while the mug held what she assumed was tea with two sugars and lots of milk, just like she had always had it. "Than-" Jodie began to thank him for his efforts, Hunter held up his hand to silence her. His blonde hair hung into his face, he wouldn't look her in the eye. Was it possible that he was ashamed of the beating he had put the supposed helpless, weak, young woman through? Had the cerebral assassin let this girl get to him in a way that no other woman in the world had? It was a possibility.

"No, you don't need to thank me. I'm so sorry." Hunter said moving a strand of purple hair from Jodie's hair, to tuck it behind her ear. "I love you. But, I don't expect that back, yet." Hunter's gaze dropped to the floor, as if he knew exactly how she was feeling but he could never . Jodie lifted his chin with her finger. Looking deep into his eyes, she kissed him softly. His hand ventured to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. He tangled his fingers with her hair, but pulled away quickly when she gasped in pain.

"Muh head." Jodie said, answering his unasked question.

"Sorry about that." Hunter said looking sincere.

* * *

After being helped to get dressed in some clothes that Jodie had left at Hunter's house from before the break up, Jessie, the maid left Jodie on own. Jessie had helped Jodie over to the dressing table before leaving her. "Just yell if you want anything Jojo." Jessie smiled.

"Will do Jessie." Jodie replied to the friend she had made with years before. Jessie smiled before leaving Jodie to brush her hair. Jodie sat staring into the mirror. Her eyes were black, her skin blues and purples. Cuts and scratches wounded her body. She brushed her hair through, it sat in glossy curls on her shoulders. Jessie having insisted that she washed, blow dried and curled it. She brushed over the lump, trying her best not to wince in pain, but failing miserably. She yelped in pain, and then cursed her self for make a noise and showing pain. A small crash from downstairs caught Jodie's attention. Muffled voices yelled. Then foot steps, running foot steps coming closer to the room. Out of instinct Jodie hid in the walk in closet. Jessie ran into the closet behind her, she had been running to help Jodie. Jodie held her leg, trying to stop the pains that shot up it. She heard a familiar sound. An angry growl. Jeff! With all of her strength, Jodie pulled herself to her feet and managed to get to the stairs.

"Stop it!" Jodie shrieked in pain, her leg hurting even more. Jeff heard her voice, full of pain; he looked to the top of the stairs where Jodie stood. Holding onto the barrister for support. "Please Jeff, let go of him." Jodie near whispered as Jessie helped her down the stairs. Jeff took his hand from being tightly wrapped around Hunter's throat to try and tuck a strand of hair behind Jodie's ear. She pulled away from him. Hunter spluttered slightly, glad to be able to breathe again. "Jessie, could you get Hunter a glass of water please." Jodie asked nicely, Jessie reluctantly left the three. All of their gazes fixed on the floor other than Jeff's; he couldn't take his eyes off Jodie's face, her body. Her beautifully smooth skin now covered in cuts, scratches, bruises. All over her. "Tell Melly and Brooke that I'm fine. I'll ring them later. I'm staying with Hunter for a week." Before Jeff could protest Jodie carried on. "Leave now." Jeff sighed, leaving the house, he turned to see Hunter pick Jodie up and carry her up the stairs. That was his Jojo, Hunter was carrying.

He be damned if 'The Game' got her back.

**A/N: Review plz. Just three then I'll update.**


	11. Outside Day 2

**A/N: I'm supposed to be revising. Ssssh! I won't tell if you don't! R&R pretty please!**

**Chapter 11 – Day 1 and 2 Out side **

Hunter carried Jodie up to the balcony, he laid her down on the day bed, she pulled the blanket back up around her neck. Pulling her lags into her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Jodie watched as the gates opened and Jeff's 2002 black corvette sped out, back towards the beach house where Mel, Brooke, John and Randy would be waiting for news, and hoping that Jeff would return with Jodie not far behind.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." Hunter whispered leaning against the railing, cracking his neck in the process.

"Where's muh car?" Jodie asked, her gaze still focused on where Jeff's car had been last.

"Dave's bringing it over later." Hunter replied walking back into the master bedroom, leaving Jodie to watch the gates swing shut in the distance. Jodie stayed in the same spot throughout the rest of the day, watching where Jeff had last been.

**Day 2**

Jessie checked on her the next day, bringing her fresh clothes.

"How's the leg doing, Jojo?" Jessie asked sitting on the edge of the day bed, crossing her legs.

"Doesn't hurt anymore, but I haven't tired to stand on it yet." Jodie trailed off, looking over the clothes Jessie had brought for her. White tank top, purple fingerless gloves to cover the bruises on her forearms from the countless blows from the sledgehammer and various over weapons, and her favorite black combats, the ones with purple mesh over the pockets, and under the rips. "Did you go home to get these?" Jodie asked.

"Jeff brought them with him. He left them on the steps by the swing before he left, with this." Jessie pulled a tattered piece of paper, folded into four, out from her pocket, she passed it to Jodie. Jessie watched as Jodie flicked the paper in her hands. Her name in Jeff's curly handwriting on the front. Hunter appeared at the door; Jodie stuffed the paper into her pocket without him noticing.

"I have to go to the arena, are you coming with?" Hunter asked pulling his hair back into a bobble, he smiled at Jessie.

"How long have I got to get ready?" Jodie asked still staring at the clothes Jessie had brought her.

"About an hour or so." Hunter replied.

"Okay then." Jodie said signaling Jessie to help her up. She stood up and managed to stand on her leg, the pains weren't as severe as they had been before. She managed to walk back into the master bedroom and through the door connecting into the room she stayed in the night before. Jessie followed close behind with her clothes, in case her leg gave way.

* * *

"Jodie are you ready?" Hunter shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Jessie and Jodie appearing a few moments later.

"Yeah." Jodie walked down the stairs with the aid of the banister and finally got out to the car. Jessie waved them off as Hunter's red Hummer sped off at of the court yard and on to the main road towards the arena.

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked as they pulled into the arena parking lot. Jodie sat pulling at her combats and her white tank top.

"Nothing." She replied pulling her fingerless gloves higher up her arms.

"I said I'd meet Vince in his office, you can come if you want. Or you can go wonders around the arena." Hunter said getting out of the car and opening her door for her. He took her hand and helped her out. She balanced herself out before walking up towards the backstage doors. Hunter right behind her.

"You mind if I have a quick chat with Vince?" Jodie asked is they stopped outside Vince's office door.

"Go ahead, I'll be right out here." Hunter said, motioning her towards the door.

"Thanks." Jodie knocked on the door, a second later voice told her to enter from behind the door. She slipped into the office, her purple hair covering her face.

"Can I help you?" Vince asked, Jodie flipped her hair out of her face, Vince gasped. "Jojo?" His heart melted. The last time he had seen Jodie was her last match, she and Jeff had gone up against Stephanie and Hunter. Jeff had kissed Jodie's cheek before the match and Hunter went insane, nearly killed Jeff, and then Jodie tried to pull him off Jeff, Hunter flipped even more and hit her with every object he could find; steel chairs, barbed wire bats, ladders, and sledgehammers. You name it, Jodie got hit with it until Shannon Moore, Lita, Shane Helms and Matt Hardy made the save.

"Yeah V, it's me." She smiled as the older man stood up to hug her. She was like a daughter to him, meant as much as Stephanie did.

"How can I help honey?" Vince asked after sitting back down and allowing Jodie to sit in a chair.

"I was wondering if you could do me a huge favor tonight." Jodie smiled. Over the next half hour Jodie told Vince everything. He agreed to her plan and told her it was in her own hands. Everything would be up to her. And she was happy with that, she wouldn't have it any other way. With a final hug Jodie left the office to find that Hunter had left, she rang his cell phone.

"What?" He yelled down the phone.

"I, er, erm. Hunter?" Jodie didn't know what to say, every time he had hit her, every word he had ever uttered to her, he had never yelled. Never once raised his voice.

"Oh god." He whispered. "Jodie, I'm sorry. I didn't realize it was you." He sounded sincere enough.

"It's er ok." Jodie answered still slightly shook up. "I was just wondering where you were, and if you want me to meet you anywhere." Jodie said sitting down on a nearby crate.

"I have to see Vince now but you can just do what you want and I'll ring you when I'm ready."

"Rights." Jodie answered fishing into her pockets to find her iPod. "Out."

"See ya later Jo." Hunter hung up, "Where were we." He smirked as Stephanie unbuttoned her shirt.

**A/N: eeee will Jojo find out? Will she go back to Jeffers? What will she do? Find out next time? Yup! Review it and I update it.**


	12. Day 3

**A/N: Ya know I had to reread that last chapter and I totally forgot Hunter had been with Stephanie. Oh well here goes.**

**Chapter 12 Day 3**

Hunter hadn't seen much of Jodie that night, not that it bothered him much. She had fallen asleep in the car home and he had risked a phone call to Steph, not realising that Jodie had heard every single word.

Jodie awoke in the same bed as had done the day before. She hugged the sheets wishing she was at home, with Jeff, with her pictures of how they used to be, with her memories safe in her mind. Jessie knocked gently on her door; she opened it and popped her head around the frame.

"Jojo!" She whispered.

"Yeah." Jodie mumbled in reply.

"Vince called!" She whispered again. Jodie's head snapped up, her eyes wide, she smiled; this meant that everyone else was game.

"Thanks Jessie." Jodie smiled.

"Breakfast is in half an hour." Jessie informed Jodie with a smile, "Oh and, this was in ya pocket, I didn't know if you had read it yet." Jessie said pulling out the piece of folded paper she had given Jodie the day before. Jodie sat up in bed as Jessie threw it to her, she caught it, and as she stared at her name on the front in Jeff's curly handwriting, Jessie left her alone.

_Dear Jodie,_

_As you have probably guessed this is Jeff, It's May 2000. I haven't seen you in three years. I miss you. I have never told any one about what I am going to tell you now. But I've felt this since I saw you all those years ago in that high school corridor. I say I haven't seen you for three years but I saw you today, I saw you yesterday and I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow. Your not the same anymore Short Stuff (Jodie giggled at her nickname), your different when you're with him. He took my best friend and I want you back. I love you Jojo. More than you'll ever know. I love you. There I said it, I wrote it down on paper, but I don't just love you I'm in love with you. I always have been. I hear fans say she's hot but you're not hot, you're beautiful. If you left I don't think I could cope. Just tell me, am I alone when I say I love you? Do you love me too?_

_Yours forever,_

_Jeff N. Hardy_

Jodie sat looking at the paper she held in her hands. She has read it over and over again. May 2000. That was six years ago; he couldn't possibly still feel like this, why would he give it to her now. Jodie got out of bed and climbed into the shower. Too many thoughts ran through her head, Hunter telling her that he loved her, hearing Hunter with Stephanie, reading Jeff's words. What was she supposed to do? She got out of the shower and dried her hair; she looked at herself in the mirror, her purple hair, courtesy of Jeff, flicking more and more outwards as it dried. She noticed the scar on her side, she traced over it with her finger tips, and she still remembered how she got it.

_**FLASH BACK (I HATE THESE THINGS) **Angel is Jodie btw_

_Hunter and Stephanie stood in the far corner of the ring watching as Jodie and Jeff jumped the ropes into the ring. Hunter was sat on the turnbuckle; Stephanie stood between his legs and trailed her claw like nails along his skin. Jodie's hair matched Jeff's near perfectly. Both of them had their hair messily pulled back and had purple and blue running through_ _it._ _They were wearing pretty much the same as well, both had black combats and a white belt, but Jeff wore a Hardy Boyz top whereas Jodie wore her Angel white tank top. _

"_The challengers, the Game, Triple H and his partner, The Billion Dollar Princess, Stephanie McMahon." Lillian's voice echoed around the arena. The crowd booed. "And from Cameron North Carolina, Jeff Hardy and his partner, Angel!" The crowd went insane; Jeff couldn't help but smile as Angel sat on top of the turnbuckle mocking Hunter. Jeff turned to Angel and kissed her forehead gently. _

"_I love you." He whispered in her ear, she never did get the chance to reply, as Hunter came out of nowhere, grabbing Jeff's head and forcing him to the floor. Angel attempted to stop him, she put up a good fight, giving him everything she had, until Stephanie got in the ring. Hunter had been going for Angel's legs, knowing all her finishing moves were high flying and for them she needed her balance. Stephanie took her legs out with kendo sticks. Angel fell to her knees. Hunter began beating on Jeff while Stephanie continued to hit Angel with the kendo sticks. Hunter shouted something at Steph and Angel saw her opportunity, she took Stephanie legs out and got to her feet. She picked up the kendo stick._

"_Hunter!" He turned and she low blow-ed him with the kendo sticks, she laughed as he went down, Angel quickly fell to her knees, checking on Jeff, his face bloody and swollen. "Jeff." She whispered, "I love you, wake up." HE was still breathing at least. Angel was about to call Lillian over so the EMTs could be called down but it was too late. Stephanie had getting back up and had getting every object that could inflict pain on Angel out. Hunter and Stephanie began hitting her with kendo sticks, chairs and barbed wire bats, Angel gritted her teeth feeling her skin being torn away from her body. She would not cry. Not for him, or her. Stephanie held Angel up as Hunter pedigreed her onto thumbtacks, Stephanie pulled her back up to be hit with ladders. Angel fell to the floor, she curled into a ball, she could hear voices over the crowds angry screams, help had come. She felt bodies hit the floor around her. Her turned her head and watched Amy take Stephanie down._

"_YOU WHORE! YOU SLAG!" Amy kept ranting at Stephanie as she DDTed her and power bombed her. Amy caught sight of a steel chair and repeatedly smacked Stephanie over the head with it. She was pulled off by security, knowing that if they hadn't Amy would have killed Stephanie. Matt and Shannon had to keep Amy back, Shane was checking on Jeff and helping EMTs when Hunter crawled his way to Angel, he stood slowly and held up the sledgehammer, bringing down on Angel's ribs, her scream was what alerted the others to his movement. Matt and Shannon let Amy go as all three of them ran at Hunter. Shane pulled Angel into his arms, cradling her. She passed out soon after. _

_**END OF CRAPY FLASHBACK**_

Jodie got ready, pulling on a pair of black surf shorts that Jeff had bought her for her birthday, and a white tank top, she pulled on some black fingerless gloves that had belonged to her when she still lived in this house. She would leave soon. Jessie knew it, Jodie knew, Hunter had no idea. She'd hit him where it hurt first. Jodie walked down the stairs and into the conservatory; Jessie was just putting breakfast onto the table. Jodie sat at her place; she ate her breakfast in silence, Hunter would keep attempting to make conversation but she would give him one word answers.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Hunter asked.

"I'm fine." Jodie continued to stare out of the window. "I'm going for a walk." She got up and left the room, walked through the house to the front door, pulled on her trainers and left before Hunter could stop her. She walked out of the grounds and as she expected Brooke was sitting on the hood of Jeff's corvette. Jeff half way up a tree trying to get a look at the balcony where Jodie always sat.

"I'd say something but you might get a fright and fall." Jodie laughed as Jeff fell to his feet from the tree.

"Bitch." He smiled. "Are you coming home?"

"No." Brooke answered for Jodie. She knew what Jodie was up to, she knew she needed more time. Jeff's smile disappeared.

"I need your help though." Jodie said. After a while Jodie had told them of everything, her meeting with Vince, hearing Hunter with Stephanie. They agreed to her plan and agreed to tell the others. Brooke got into the car. Jeff hugged Jodie tightly. "Jeff, I got your letter." Jodie whispered.

"I know." He replied, "Jessie told me."

"Did you mean it?" Jodie asked.

"I meant it when I wrote it, and I still mean every word of it now." Jeff wiped a stray tear from Jodie's cheek, he kissed her softly. "Jodie, I will always love you." He got into the car and drove away with Brooke.

"Aww, how sweet." A voice scoffed from behind her.

"Not now Hunter." Jodie said walking back through the gates. Hunter grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, he wrapped his arm around her waist tightly pressing on her scar.

"He doesn't love you. He just wants to win over me." Hunter whispered in her ear.

"Let go of me Hunter." Jodie said calmly.

"I love you." Hunter said kissing her neck gently. Jodie could smell alcohol on his breath, this was never good. He pulled her into the house and near dragged her up the stairs. Tears already forming in Jodie's eyes. She knew what would come next. It always did. She breathed deeply as he pushed her onto the bed, she rid herself of everything, all emotions, all feelings. He began pulling at her clothes.

_I wonder what Jessie's got us for dinner_, Jodie thought blocking out him from her mind, her could take her body, but he would never succeed in stealing her soul.

**A/N: Please review, my inbox is getting kinda empty. Just 2 reviews for me to update. Just two, so go on, click on tha lil button. PLEASE! **


	13. Day 4

**A/N: Me back with another chapter, obviously. Me bored, btw at this point in time muh dad has broken tha internet, and so me being all sorts of clever, I have saved it from my computer onto muh iPod and then stolen his laptop and posted it via nicked laptop. Anyway, ya'll prolly didn't wanna hear that but oh well, readi reviewi! Outies, Abbey …**

**Chapter 13 Day 4**

Hunter walked out onto the balcony where he expected to find Jodie. She wasn't there. He called for Jessie; she always knew what Jodie was up to. "Where is she?" He demanded.

"Jodie," She scowled, "is in the pool. She's been out there since nine this morning, Sir." Jessie walked into the kitchen with dirty plates from pool side, it was about noon now.

"Jodie?" Hunter called as he walked at of the French doors. He spotted her straight away; she was lying on a sun bed, her hair in a side pony tail at tha base of her neck, big white framed sunglasses covered her eyes. She could have been sleeping for all he knew. She wore a little purple bikini she had found in one of the drawers upstairs, and a pair of white flip flops sat on the end of the sun bed.

"Morning." She said completely emotionless. He sat down beside her, so she got up, took off her sunglasses and dived into the pool. He sighed, getting up and leaving. After Jodie had swam a few lengths she dragged the inflatable chair into the pool. She got on and lay back. A shadow cast in front of her eyes. "Move please. You are blocking my sun."

Hunter dived into the pool and resurfaced next to Jodie's head. He looked damn sexy when water droplets ran down his hair and face, blonde bangs hanging down into his eyes. _Stop it Jodie_, Jodie thought to herself. "Play with me." He pouted. She couldn't resist it when he looked at her like that.

"No." She settled herself back into a comfortable position. "Ahhhhh!" Over turned, arms flying and legs in the air. She resurfaced, her hair dripping down over her face, a scowl sat firmly on her face. Her sunglasses floated away from her. "Ama kill you."

"Bring it on girlie." Hunter smirked. Jodie dived across the pool at Hunter, dunking his head into the water. He pushed her off and pulled her to him. "I win." He smirked at the scowl planted firmly on her face.

"Don't talk to me." Damn she looked sexy when she got mad. Hunter pulled her closer to him; they were less than inches apart. Jodie expected a telling off for speaking to him like that, but was extremely surprised to get the opposite. He looked her in the eye and smiled. Hunter's lips crashed down on to hers. Jodie pulled back a few moments later, blush in her cheeks and a small smile upon her lips.

"You're beautiful, you know that." Hunter whispered into her ear. He kissed her forehead gently, pulling her into a hug. "Jodie?" He called her name after a while of comfortable silence between the two.

"Yeah."

"I love you." Hunter whispered.

"I love you too." Jodie replied, lying back in his arms. Hunter smirked behind her, playing with her hair as she shut her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep in his arms. He picked up her hand and held it in his own. He turned over her wrist and saw something he never expected; _Hunter _in curly writing across her skin. No wonder her had never seen that, she always wore that big watch that Jeff bought her.

He carefully picked her up and carried her out of the pool, he grabbed a towel and draped it over his shoulders as Jodie nestled her head into his chest. He carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed, wrapping the towel around her carefully. She whimpered in her sleep, so Hunter sat on the bed next to her and pulled her up onto his lap and held her tight.

**JESSIE POV**

I had just cleaned the bathroom and I was heading downstairs to make a start on lunch when I walked past Jodie's room. Last time I had seen her; she was in the pool with Hunter and was happily sunbathing.

"You mean the world to me, ya know." I popped my head around the corner, making sure I couldn't be seen. Hunter was sat on the bed, a sleeping Jodie lay in his arms as he twirled a piece of her hair around through his fingers. Damn, he was good, making her think that he still loved her, if he had ever done in the first place, even when she slept. I coughed gently to make my presence known. Hunter's head snapped up.

"I was just wondering what you and Jodie would like for lunch, Sir?" I asked, without doubt there was something up. He looked happy; I'd seen him with Stephanie before, or after he had been with her. He looked empty. But with Jodie, there was a glow about him. Weird or what. His aim is to ruin the girl who makes him happy, and the woman who he 'loves,' he'll stay with.

"No lunch today Jessie. Me and Jodie are going out tonight. But could you do me a favour?" I knew he wanted something. He's never nice unless he's after something.

"Sure thing." I smiled through gritted teeth.

**END OF JESSIE POV**

* * *

**JODIE POV**

I woke up on my bed; Hunter must have brought me up here. He wasn't here now. I sat up and looked at my bedside table. My cell phone was flashing signalling that I had voicemail. I picked it up and waited for my message.

"_Morning Sleepy Head, I have a surprise for you but first I need you to follow the trail I left you through the house. And don't try to ask Jessie what this is all about, because I've already told her to keep her mouth shut." Hunter laughed. "Well, I have to go make some arrangements for your little surprise. Love you."_

My cell beep as I flipped it closed. Trail, what the hell has he been smoking? I got off the bed and next to where me cell had been was a little piece of paper.

"_Get in the bathtub. H x."_

Oh, he's lost it. But I did as the little note said, I walked into the bathroom. Everything was beautiful, candles, flowers, my 3 Doors Down CD was on repeat in the corner and bubbles floated in the tub. I stripped out of my bikini from earlier and climbed in. I sang along to the track.

"_If I could be like that, I would give anything, just to live one day in those shoes. If I could be like that, what would I do what would I do, yeah?"_ I relaxed from top to bottom. Singing had always helped me do that.

I opened my eyes as the track changed, beside one o the clusters of candles was another piece of paper.

"_Glad you like it. There's a surprise behind you." _

I glanced behind me and there was my favourite body wash and Toni & Guy Shampoo.

"_When you're done, get out and there's another surprise in your wardrobe. H x." _

So I finished off, blowing out the candles and switching off the stereo. I dried off and walked back into my room, towel securely wrapped around my body. I walked into my wardrobe like the note had instructed me to do, and found another note stuck to my mirror. I pulled it off and read it.

"_Your surprise is on the sofa, ask Jessie for help. H x."_

I stuck the note back on my mirror and glanced over to the red sofa in the corner. A chain trimmed black corset lay next to a red check mini skirt. Jessie must have gone home to get these, because Jeff bought me that skirt. My favourite Buckled long black leather boots sat on the floor. I picked them up and grazed my fingers over their three and a half inch stiletto heels. I loved these boots, Mel and Brooke would joke that I love the boots more than I loved them. But they were gorgeous. On top of the arm of the sofa sat a pair of fishnet tights. Jessie's doing. "Jessie?" I called down out of the room for her. She appeared as if she had been awaiting my voice.

"Help?" She smiled.

"Please." She waited until I had the tights and the skirt on before entering my wardrobe; I put of the corset and breathed in while she pulled on the strings. It looked great once Jessie had laced up the back. "Thanks Jess."

"No problemo." She laughed. "He's gone all out on this one Jojo." She said, more serious. "Be careful, girl." I nodded, she was right. He was up to something, playing a game. But we were playing the same game, right? "How'd ya want ya hair?"

"Erm, I don't know, curly I think." I answered as we moved out into my room; I picked my boots up on the way. I sat and zipped up my boots as Jessie curled my hair to perfection, she should have been a hairdresser, a stylist, but she said she wouldn't be able to stand all the hair on the floor, she was a major neat freak. "Thanks Jessie."

"No worries girl." She unplugged the curlers and set them down on the bench to cool. "There's something missing." She said, almost to herself. "Here." She took off her necklace and lifted my hair; she fastened it and let my hair drop, half way down my back now and all purple. From bits of it washing out it had hints of blonde and brown. It looked weird, but in a good way. In the mirror I looked at the necklace. A silver chain, with a J, encrusted in diamonds hung low. It looked perfect, it matched the silver chain I had found in my wardrobe and had balanced on my hips. I quickly did my make up; purple eye shadow, black eyeliner, some mascara, a little bit of blusher and some clear gloss. "Perfect." Jessie smiled. "Oh yeah, I gots this for ya." She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. I read it.

"_Go downstairs, to the front door. H x."_

I hugged Jessie good bye and walked downstairs, I grabbed my coat from the hanger on the wall and picked up the note stuck to the door.

"_Open me."_

"No shit Sherlock." I laughed, I opened the door to find Hunter stood under an umbrella in the rain, he looked gorgeous, a black suit with a white shirt unbuttoned at the top, black sunglasses pushed back into his hair.

"Hey." He smiled handed me a bunch of red roses. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks." I smiled. He took my hand and pulled me under the umbrella, we walked out to the limo. Jake, Hunter's driver, opened the door for us. I slid in; Hunter whispered something to Jake before getting in behind me. Hunter put his arm around my shoulders. "Where we going?" I asked.

"Dinner, with Dave, Ric and Shawn." Hunter reminded Jodie.

"Okay." So much for my surprise.

**END OF JODIE POV**

Jake opened the limo door, some big celebrities must have been expected at the restaurant or else something was going on inside because there were photographers by the door, all waiting to get snaps of the hottest new couples. Hunter got out of the limo first.

"Its Triple H!" One of them shouted.

"Who's with him though?"

Jodie stepped out of the car, well if the fans weren't confused before, they damn well would be now, last time 'Angel' had been on TV, Hunter and Stephanie had beat the hell out of her and Jeff.

"Oh My God, isn't that Angel?" Another yelled.

She pouted slightly towards the camera, a hand on a hip throwing her shoulders back. Hunter draped a strong arm around her shoulders and ushered her forward. They got into the restaurant and a young, cute-looking waiter walked up to them.

"Sir, your guests have already arrived. This way, please." He escorted them to the back of the restaurant where Ric was sat with some blonde, Dave with Italian looking girl, with long dark brown flowing hair. Shawn sat talking on his cell phone, a bored brunette sat next to him drumming her fingers on the table. Jodie sat next to her, Hunter in between her and Ric's blonde.

"Ladies, this is my girlfriend, Jodie." Hunter said proudly before sitting down, _Wait a sec, since when was I his girlfriend?_ Jodie thought puzzled.

"Jodie." Ric, Dave and Shawn nodded. Shawn flipping his phone shut.

"Boys." She smiled, "Don't ya'll clean up nice."

"Same to you." Shawn laughed.

"Why thank you." She turned to the red-head, "And here's the point in the night when they all sat to talk business." Causing both girls to laugh.

"I'm Taylor." She stuck out her hand showing an angel tattooed on it.

"Wow, nice tat." Jodie smiled. "I'm Jodie by the way. By any chance you know who they are." Jodie asked referring to the other two women.

"Well, from what I heard from before, the blonde is called Lana and she works for some modelling agency, and the brunette is an Italian cookery teacher called Zita." Taylor explained. The night went by, Jodie and Taylor, talking about everything, how she met Shawn and how Jodie met Hunter and of course, how Jodie got into wrestling.

"Baby?" Hunter tapped Jodie on the shoulder.

"Yeah." She broke off her good bye from Taylor.

"We hafta go now." He smiled at the others. "Night all."

"Okies. Ladies, night. Tay, night girl, I'll ring ya soon. Boys, night." Jodie said standing up next to Hunter. She downed the last of her drink and walk out with Hunter. Who ever the photographers had been waiting for must have been and gone, because so were they. Jake, opened the limo door and the pair of them slid in. "Thanks Hunter." Jodie said snuggling her head into his chest as she took off her boots, and threw them on the floor.

"No problem." He kissed her forehead tenderly. "That necklace looks really pretty on you, makes your eyes sparkle." Jake pulled up to the house and opened the door for them. "Thank you Jake."

"Hunter." Jodie said with puppy dog eyes, obviously slightly tipsy from her vodka and red bull's. "Piggy back?" She beamed as he stood in the rain.

"Sure thing." She hopped onto Hunter's back, boots in hand and clung on as he walked towards the door. "Wait, wait, wait!" She said suddenly. "Put me down." Hunter set her down in front of him; she leaned in and kissed him gently, rain pouring down her face and back. Hunter pulled back. "Wow." Jodie giggled then sneezed. "Lets get you inside; you'll get sick out here." Hunter laughed.

"Okie dokie." She skipped into the house, Hunter behind her. She put her coat back on the hanger and turned to Hunter. She walked into his arms and sighed. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Resting her head on his shoulder she watched the front door get further and further away as Hunter carried her to bed.

_Maybe tonight I won't think about what Jessie's got for tea._ Jodie thought as Hunter closed his bedroom door behind them.

**A/N: OMGosh, I just did word count on this thing, coz, ya know, I'm bored. And it's like 2500 words or something. Me lyk wow. Anyway, yeah, ya'll know tha score, review it and me update. Oh, Tay that was for you because you've been so supportive. Thanx doll. Well review ya little ass's off! Outies muh bitches, Abbey xox. **


	14. The Perfect Outfit Day 5

**A/N: I'm baaack! Tay ya better read this!**

**Chapter 14 Day 5 (Saturday)**

**The Perfect Outfit**

Jodie woke up alone again. She was used to it by now though, Hunter was never there the morning after. Most of the time he wasn't even in the house when she woke. Sure, he would have Jessie make Jodie her favourite breakfast, and give her a cup of coffee in her favourite butterfly mug, but that didn't replace him. Would it kill him to be there when she woke, just once. Maybe then she wouldn't feel like everytime she was with him that it was just a one night stand.

Jodie pulled on Hunter's shirt from the night before, that had been discarded near her side of the bed. She pulled on some boy shorts and ventured downstairs. She walked into the kitchen to get herself a much needed cup of coffee. She smiled, in surprise when she found Hunter instead of Jessie, pouring himself a glass of juice.

"Morning baby." Hunter smiled, pulling Jodie into his arms. He kissed the top of her head. Jodie stepped back to turn on the coffee machine. She glanced over Hunter as he poured her a glass of juice. He stood in just his boxers, his hair; just out of bed sexy.

"Morning." Jodie purred, for some reason, today, everything with Hunter felt fine. Perfect even. Hunter walked over and kissed her neck softly, pushing her up against the bench in the process.

"Do you know how hot you look in my shirt?" Hunter murmured in her ear, hot breath against her neck causing her to bite down on her bottom lip. She giggled softly, begging him to tell her just how hot. "Hotter than hell." He growled, picking her up and sitting her on the kitchen bench. He unbuttoned the few buttons she had done up on the shirt, pulling it away from her tanned skin. Jodie let her hands roam around hunter's body, running her fingers through his hair, while tracing his muscles with her other hand. A noise outside and the crunching of gravel grabbed Jodie's attention. She glanced out of the window, shrieked and jumped down from the bench, pushing Hunter away, andrunning out onto the driveway.

Hunter stood by the door and watched as Jodie flung her arms around Dave Bautista's neck. "You brought her back!" She squealed, as Dave twirled her around in the air. Hunter looked at the car Jeff had brought her. Why hadn't he thought of that? Jodie loved cars, fast cars especially. Dave carried a giggling Jodie back to the front door.

"I believe I have something of yours." Dave laughed, setting Jodie back down on her feet. They all stepped into the lobby. Dave in an expensive black suit with a white shirt, the top few buttons undone. "This was on the passenger seat." Dave said, handing Jodie a silver and black cell phone out of his pocket. She left them to talk 'business', looking at the screen she had 18 missed calls; two from Mel, four from Brooke, two from Linda, another two from Terry and a following eight from Jeff.

**

* * *

**

Jodie climbed out of the shower and walked into her bedroom. She chose a pair of light blue baggy jeans and a white camisole top. She pulled her purple locks up into a bun as she stuffed on her black boarding trainers. She grabbed her huge white framed sunglasses to mask her bloodshot eyes and tear stained cheeks. She had thought about Jeff since she got her car back. She had listened to the voicemail messages Jeff had left on her cell phone. They ranged from him demanding for her to come home, to a simple "I love you, you know that. I'll always love you Jodie."

"Get a grip JoJo." She scolded herself while flipping open her cell phone. She called an unfamiliar number and waited for someone to answer. It rang for a few minutes.

"Helllloooo?" An Australian accent answered.

"Tayla? Hi."

"Hey Jojo."

"I was just wondering if ya fancied going into town, shopping." Jodie bit her nail nervously.

"Stupid question." Tayla laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Are you at Shaun's, I'll pick you up."

"Yeah I'm at his. Sure thing."

""Ten minutes okay?" Jodie smiled.

"Sure girl."

"Alright then, see ya soon." Jodie smiled as Tay said bye and the line went dead. She flipped her phone shut, instantly feeling better.

**

* * *

**

"Jodie!" Tayla squealed holding up a gorgeous pair of silver satin Jimmy Choo's in one hand and a purple and silver tank top, which read "Angel". The duo had been searching for the perfect outfit. "They're amazing." She beamed.

"They're perfect." Jodie smiled, pulling out Hunter's credit card and handing it to the teenage boy behind the counter. She handed him the Jimmy Choo stilettos and the top. The girls ventured back onto the open main street, "Starbucks?" Jodie suggested.

"God yes!" They left a few minutes later with take out cappuccinos. Jodie dropped Tayla off at Shawn's penthouse apartment. "See you on Monday." Tayla giggled, closing the car door and leaving Jodie to venture home on her own.

"See ya Tay." Jodie smiled, feeling that it was in fact a good idea to get Tayla in on the plan. Dave and Hunter were no where to be found when Jodie returned home. Jessie was in the kitchen having her lunch. "Hey Jess, where's Hunter?"

"Dunno, he wouldn't tell me. But, there is something in you room for you." Jessie grinned cheekily. She laughed, as she watched Jodie race up the stairs to her bedroom. She swung the door open. He stood by the French doors looking out onto the gardens that Jessie kept so beautiful, with his back to her. His hair all blue except from the purple streak at the front.

"Jeff?" She almost whispered, he turned around and walked straight over to her. Emerald green eyes full of emotion. He leaned in and took her shopping bags from her, laying them down on her bed. He turned back to face her and ran his finger tips down her bare arm, causing her to shiver. His eyes never breaking from her gaze. He tucked a bang behind her ear and pulled her closer to him. A tear rolled down her cheek, she wanted his so bad, to be with him, for everything to be peachy perfect. He wiped her tears away as if it were a reflex action, kissing her softly.

**A/N: Sooo Tayla now knows the plan…. Will she be in on it? Will she help? Will I survive without the new series of Desperate Housewives? I DUNNO! Read & Review bitches, and as always, I'll updatey. Outs, Abz x.**

**I've just realised something, Jodie is such a whore!**


	15. Day 6 & 7

**A/N: Okay so I'm totally pissed off. It's my dads birthday tomorrow so I went out bought him a CD with my pay & then made him a card. And my brother is lyk I haven't got anything for him. So I have to put his name on th card & say that its half from him which totally sucks bcz if I did that my Ma would kill me for being so irresponsibly. So yeah that sucks basically.**

**Chapter 15 Day 6 & 7 **

Jodie spent the Sunday planning what would happen the next night. It had to be perfect. She had told everyone involved exactly what to do and not to stray from instructions.

It seemed that Hunter had planned something too. He spent a lot of time out of the house, over at Shawn's place. Tayla regularly rang to report back to Jodie. She remembered the last phone call she had received.

"Hey Tay, what's happening?"

"Shawn and Hunter just got back. They went straight into Shawn's office and they haven't been out since." Tayla explained from her post in Shawn's living room.

"Can't you hear through the door?" Jodie asked.

"Already tried girl. Shawn had the whole room sound proofed." Tayla sighed, walking into the kitchen. "But I did pick up the phone to ring you before and Vince was on the line. But they stopped talking as soon as I picked up."

"Okay. You ready for tomorrow night?"

"Yeah." Tay smiled. "Totally girl."

"Good, well I gotta go."

"Alright bye." Tayla beamed as the line clicked off. Both girls ready for the day ahead of them. Jodie sat cross legged in her wardrobe, arranging her outfit and what make up for the next day, around her. Her mind wandered aimlessly.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**Jodie lay on her stomach, her head resting on his lap. He stroked her hair with his hand. She played with the sand, picking it up by the handful and letting it slip through her fingers. She smiled at how happy she was. Life was pretty perfect. **_

"_**I love you short stuff." He whispered.**_

"_**I love you too Jeff."**_

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

A knock on her wardrobe wall awoke her from her thoughts. It was Hunter. He swayed over to her; he didn't have to get very close for Jodie to be able to smell the stench of alcohol that surrounded him. He smiled a dirty smile at her. Jodie smiled back at him, before turning away and rolling her eyes.

Jojo felt herself being lifted from the floor and completely off her feet. Hunter carried her through to hid room, dropping her down roughly on the bed. He went to kiss her but she rolled out of the way. His smiled immediately changed to a confused scowl firm on his face. "What the hell are you doing?" Hunter growled. Jodie backed up against the wall.

"I, er, I just don't feel too good." She swallowed the lump in her throat as Hunter crept closer to her. "That's all." She whispered as he got even closer.

"You don't fell too good?" Hunter whispered in her ear, his breath, hot and strong on her cheek. "Well, I'll just have to male you feel better than, won't I?" His hands reaching for the hem of her shirt. She cringed when he tried to kiss her, slapping his hands away from her as if they burnt her skin. "Fine." He sulked. Jodie breathed a sigh of relief that he hadn't hit her.

"I have to pack for tomorrow." She whispered, trying to leave as quickly as possible, she stopped by the door, not fully hearing what he had said to her. "Excuse me?" She asked, hand on the door.

"I said I have a surprise for you on Raw tomorrow night, baby, so be ready. Now go get some rest." Hunter said, before Jodie half ran back into her own room, locking the door behind her.

**Day 7 **

Jessie woke Jodie before the sun had even risen. Jake drove her and Hunter to the airport. Jodie sat, cross legged in the waiting room in departures in the airport, watching Hunter at the other end of the room, talking into his cell phone, as she sipped her cappuccino with extra froth. Huge, white framed sun glasses covered her still tired eyes.

"Excuse me?" A hand tapped on her shoulder, Jodie looked at the person in the seat beside her. A teenage girl, fifteen or sixteen.

"Yeah hun." Jodie smiled.

"Do I know you?" The girl asked, her eyes searching for where she had seen Jodie before.

"I don't think so. I'm Jodie if that helps." Jodie smiled, removing her large sunglasses.

"Rebecca." She smiled back, getting a full look of Jodie's face. "Oh my god! You're Angel!" Rebecca squealed.

"I take it you're a fan." Jodie beamed.

"A fan? Girl, you're my idol! I saw every one of your matches. I complained when you left." Rebecca said, sitting cross legged like Jodie, and talking with her hands. **(I do that a lot).**

"Wow. It's nice to know people still remember me." Jodie laughed.

"Baby." Hunter interrupted Jodie and Rebecca's conversation. "Our flight's being called." He smiled at Rebecca, who rolled her eyes and refocused her attention on Jodie.

"So you promise you'll watch Raw tonight?" Jodie asked again.

"I promise. You promise you'll ring me?" Rebecca looked so hopeful.

"I promise. As soon as Raw goes off air." Jodie smiled, picking up her bag and hugging Rebecca. "Talk to you later Becs."

"Ditto Jojo." Rebecca waved to Jodie, watching her and Hunter walk down the tunnel towards their plane. Rebecca sat back in her seat, her mind taking in all that Jodie, her idol, the one woman she looked up to the most, had told her. Tonight's Raw would be amazing.

**Raw Live**

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to another action packed edition of Monday Night Raw. I am JR, along side my colleague good old Jerry "The King" Lawler." JR's voice emptied from television sets all over the world.

"Tonight is going to be wild. DX have promised a huge surprise." King grinned.

The DX music filled the arena, fans on the feet, going completely wild. Hunter and Shawn climbed into the ring. Once they had finished their entrance, a stage hand passed a microphone to Shawn.

"Tonight, D Generation X, have a little surprise for all you. I would like to welcome to the ring, my girlfriend, Tayla." Shawn beamed as Tay walked down the ramp and slid into the ring next to Shawn to DX's music. She wore skin tight jeans, four inch heels and a red halter neck top.

"Hey baby." She kissed Shawn on the cheek, and then turned to scowl at King who had recently yelled something about Puppies.

"Not only is Shawn's girl, Tayla, in the building tonight. But so is someone very special to me. The last time she appeared on Raw, she was being carried out of the arena on a stretcher, at my doing. Ladies and gentlemen, I give to you. Angel!" Hunter yelled her name, the crowd going deadly silent as the lights flicked off, then flicked green. The crowd erupted as Jodie/Angel walked out on to the top of the ramp, dancing like her and Jeff used to do to her theme music, Hey Ms Hilton by The Pen fifteen Club. Her once purple hair dyed blonde with a green stripe down the front. She sang to the lyrics as she made her way to the ring.

_Oh my, looky there  
Stone-cold foxy, platinum hair  
Short skirt, barely there  
Make a chick wanna hate, make a boy wanna stare_

"Oh my God! Hunter's right, we haven't seen this young lady for nearly a year!" JR yelled.

_Well, Ms. Hilton you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Get the feelin' that you don't really give a fuck  
Ms. Hilton I like the way you push and glide  
Roller-skates on a social butterfly, whoo!_

_Breeze by, velvet ropes  
Ski this town like a bunny slope  
Oh my, there she goes  
A Long money girl in her short money clothes_

"She looks good doesn't she?" King said, instead of his usual Puppies comment. Neither JR nor Jerry had known of Jodie's appearance tonight.

_Well, Ms. Hilton you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Was it you with your bunny all up in the club?  
Ms. Hilton I like the way you push and glide  
Roller-skates on a social butterfly_

Angel slid into the ring, going straight for the top turnbuckle. She stood on top of it, and flicked her hair back, careful of her silver satin Jimmy Choo's.

_Ms. Hilton you must be worth a trillion bucks  
Get the feelin that you don't really give a fuck  
Ms Hilton I like the way you push and glide  
Roller skates on a social butterfly_

The song faded off as a stage hand passed Jodie a microphone. "Well hello New Jersey!" **(I dunno, its th first place that came to mind) **Angel scanned the front row. Stunned fans all stared back at her."Instead of the normal two words, I got four for ya'll. The Bitch Is Back!" She yelled, flicking her hair over her shoulder. She blew a kiss in Hunter's direction, before sitting on the turnbuckle. "Ya see this must be kinda confusing. What is it, oh yeah? A year ago today. I was beginning carried out of an arena much like this one, due to that man right there." Angel waved a hand in Hunter's direction, before smoothing down the purple and silver top her and Tay had bought, with "Angel" wrote across the chest. She had ripped the bottom half of the tank top off, so that her toned and tanned abs were proudly on display.

"Baby, there are only so many times I can apologise." Hunter said, trying to touch her cheek, Angel flipped over the back of the turnbuckle (**like Beth Phoenix does, but the other way)**, landed on her feet and tutted.

"Now, now." She warned. "They hafta know everything. Hunter nodded and stepped back, Angel returning to her seat on the turnbuckle. Tay grinning like a Cheshire cat from the other side of the ring, knowing what Jodie would do next. "So ladies and gents, as quite a few of you know, I live with Brooke Hogan and Melissa Ward. Now, I hadn't seen anyone from wrestling in nearly a year, and guess who turns up on my doorstep? Jeff Freaking Hardy." She smiled, as the crowd went crazy. "Well that was a slight surprise. My best friend, my ex tag team partner, my ex boyfriend. Then followed a certain Chain Gang Solider and a cocky little Legend Killer. It would have been an amazing summer. I really would have." A tear sliding down her cheek.

"But someone had to ruin that." Angel jumped down to the floor, walking up to Hunter. "Hunter, you ruined that!" She growled, nose to nose with him. "You near decapitated Randy Orton, and then nearly beat me to death. The only problem for you was, you changed me. I'm stronger now. I'm stronger than I ever was."

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked, rage flickering in his eyes.

"What I mean is, you thought that tonight you would propose. You thought that you would have me forever. You thought you would win over Jeff." Angel licked her lips and flicked her hair. "So tonight, I say what I came here to say. I challenge you Hunter. To a match. Next week, right here on Raw." The crowd went insane.

"You can't do this!" Hunter screamed, his hand diving for her throat. She ducked down, taking out his legs with her own. She quickly looked over to Tay who had Shawn held back. Angel got to her feet to have Hunter back her into the corner. He ripped her top exposing her scar to the world. "I did that once I'll do it again." He scowled. No one knew what to do. The crowd were silent, scared to move. Angel narrowed her eyes, and then smirked. Tilting her head to the side, she smiled, beckoning him closer to kiss her. Her lips only centimetres from her when she went down into the splits.

Just in time really considering Jeff had just stormed the ring, steel chair in hand. Tay and Shawn had long left the ring. Jeff dropped the chair down by Hunter's bloody body; he took off his shirt and pulled it over Angel's head. He looked straight in her eyes. The microphone still in her hand.

"Jodie. I love you." Jeff said, smiling at her. "I always have, I always will." He wiped the stray tear from her cheeks.

"I love you too Jeffers." Angel laughed as he raised her hand. The crowd hit the roof, and then hit a new height when Jeff pulled Angel in and kissed her softly.

**

* * *

A/N: Okies, so she stays with Jeffers. Yum. Review pleasey!**

**Abbey x**


End file.
